darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōzō Tahara
Kōzō Tahara is a scientist who was the only survivor of the first investigative team that went into the Hell's Gate. He is the father of Mai Kashiwagi. Appearance Tahara has unkempt dark hair and stubble. He wears square framed glasses and a suit.The Black Contractor, Episode 3 Personality While Tahara cares greatly for his daughter, his devotion to his research to permanently suppress her Contractor power drives him to neglect her and stay at work constantly.The Black Contractor, Episodes 3-4 Background .]] Tahara used to work for the Meyer & Hilton company and was a member of the very first investigative team to enter the Hell's Gate. During the expedition, the other members of the team perished. Tahara escaped with his life, having found a flower which he discovered could seal a Contractor’s ability when embedded into a Contractor’s body. When he found out about his daughter’s ability, he tried to seal it off by putting its seed into her wrist. He continued his research because the seed would someday decay and her abilities would activate again. Tahara realized that it was impossible to completely seal off the powers, and the person embedded with the seed would be transformed into a Moratorium. All the data was subsequently destroyed, Mai’s memories were deleted with the Memory Extractor, and he left the company. Part in the Story The Black Contractor As Li delivers mail to his office, Tahara receives a phone call from Mai's school. In a hurry to get there, Tahara has Li drive him. Mai, who has a very strained relationship with her father Tahara, denies that she burned anything and claims that it was burning in front of her when she came to her senses. Hearing this, Tahara finally speaks up and drags Mai out of the principal’s office. On the car ride home, he asks Mai if it what she claimed is true and then peppers her with questions about if this is the first time or if it’s been happening frequently. She does not answer him and instead says that it’s unusual for him to be talking to her. Tahara responds to this by trying to grab her, but she frees herself from his grip on her bandaged arm. Tahara is in his office when he receives a phone call from the Meyer & Hilton Company men telling. He angrily tells them that he is not coming back to work for them. After hanging up, Tahara notices that the flower he has on his windowsill is glowing and goes to water it. Li asks him if it’s true that he used his daughter as an experiment. Li also questions what Tahara put into her wrist. Starting from the beginning, Tahara explains how when he worked for Meyer & Hilton Company, he was part of the first team that went into the Hell’s Gate, where he found a flower that could seal a Contractor’s ability when embedded into their body. When he found out about his daughter’s ability, he tried to seal it off by putting the flower's seed into her wrist. He continued his research because the seed would someday decay and her abilities would activate again. Tahara realized that it was impossible to completely seal off the powers, and that she would be transformed into a Moratorium. Thus, he now feels guilty about having changed her into a monster because he did not want her to become a Contractor.The Black Contractor, Episode 4 Continuing his explanation, Tahara says that all the data was destroyed, Mai’s memories were deleted, and he left the company. When Tahara claims that he really did not want to make Mai an experiment, Li accuses him of abandoning everything and running away. This gets Tahara mad enough to pin Li to the bookcase and declare again that it’s impossible to seal off the abilities, so he could not continue with the meaningless experiment that his daughter became. As he calms down, Tahara reveals that he had two seeds. One was the one in Mai’s wrist and the other was planted to grow a new plant for when the seed in Mai’s wrist decayed. He had hoped that this would allow him to seal off forever the Moratorium that Mai would become. Tahara then tells Li that the only time he was able to rest his mind was when he was watering this plant. However, that’s over now because the seed was not able to bear fruit. As Li starts to walk out, Tahara admits that he was scared of the moment where he would see the result of his mistake. That night, Tahara goes to the warehouse where Mai is being kept, arriving during Hei's battle with Luc and Kenneth. Tahara come in and ask for his daughter back. Although he refuses to return to the company, Tahara is willing to hand over his research. Since Tahara wants Mai back first, Kenneth lets her go back to her father, but Mai says that she doesn’t want to because she doesn’t know who he is. Tahara then walks up and grabs her arm, causing her flame powers to flare up again. With his daughter back, Tahara tosses Kenneth the remains of the plant that he had been growing. Kenneth thinks that this is a joke, but Tahara insists that this is all his research. Before Kenneth can take the flower though, it burns up because of Mai’s power. Even after Tahara hugs her, Mai continues to resist her father’s grasp, saying that her real father is cooler and more amazing. When Tahara admits that her father is a cruel person, Mai actually rejects this notion and says that she loves her father. Having heard this, Tahara tells Mai that he loves her too, but, unbeknownst to her, he’s also holding a dagger ready to stab her. Before Tahara can kill his daughter, Luc fires at his hand and forces him to drop the weapon. Since they have no more use for him, Luc follows this up by impaling Tahara with a projectile. By now, however, Hei has managed to get behind Luke and him. In his final breaths, Tahara tells his daughter that his work is finally finished and says to her that he’s home. With tears in her eyes, Mai welcomes him back. Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male